


Searching for fic!

by Eleanor_Rigby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Rigby/pseuds/Eleanor_Rigby
Summary: Hi all!Please help me fine this story!!!!
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Searching for fic!

I am looking for a fic where felicity is forced to live at Nanda Parbat and Oliver is Al Sah-him. She becomes a teacher for the children and Oliver has a son!


End file.
